Student Organizations/Clubhouse Index/Kyrgyz National University (KNU) Wikipedian Students Club
This index will help you create your clubhouse pages on outreach wiki. Follow the directions below to complete each page. To use these inputboxes, simply click "create page" and you will be automatically redirect to a page with suggestions. Follow the suggestions to add content to your page. The first time you create the page, an edit intro will guide you through the process. You can always find the edit intro after creating your page by following the instructions in the edit field. You can also find the instructions for completing each page below. To visit your clubhouse main page at any time, please click | -1 }}|here. (Note that this link will only appear blue if you've already created your main page using the input box below.) You can find any clubhouse pages that you have created in your organization's name on the list below: (Note that if you have not created any clubhouse pages, this list will not be populated yet.) | | -1 }} Clubhouse Main Page Your main page can serve as your organization's homebase on this wiki. It can provide basic information about your organization to visitors and members, and it will link to other pages with detailed information about your club. type=create hidden=yes default=Student_Organizations/Clubhouse/ | | -1 }} preload=Student_Organizations/Clubhouse_Template editintro=Student_Organizations/Editintro_Clubhouse_Main_Page The template provided automatically includes, *A picture, which can be a club photo or a logo *A short written description of your club *An infobox with basic information about your club *An infobox with statistics about your club *Links to your other club pages For an example, click here. To reference the instructions for completing this page at any time, please visit Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Main Page. Showcase The Showcase page displays information about a student organization's accomplishments and activities, including photo galleries and summaries of projects and events. type=create hidden=yes default=Student_Organizations/Showcase/ | | -1 }} preload=Student_Organizations/Showcase_Template editintro=Student_Organizations/Editintro_Clubhouse_Showcase The template provided automatically includes, *Our Work: a section for links to content the organization has created or improved *Our Projects: a section for links to wikiProjects the organization participates in or promotes *Image Gallery: a table automatically configured to display up to 9 images For an example, click here. To reference the instructions for completing this page at any time, please visit Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Showcase. Create your "Get Involved" page This page engages visitors in the organization's activities an interests, and in Wikimedia projects. type=create hidden=yes default=Student_Organizations/Get_Involved/ | | -1 }} preload=Student_Organizations/Get_Involved_Template editintro=Student_Organizations/Editintro_Clubhouse_Get_Involved The template provided automatically includes, *Edit: this section may include suggestions for new or experienced editors to contribute *Join: a section for recruiting potential members *Donate: an appeal for donations *Contact us: instructions on how visitors can get contact the organization *Links: this section includes can include links to online activities or games related to the organization's mission For an example, click here. To reference the instructions for completing this page at any time, please visit Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Get Involved. Create your "Events" page The events page promotes the organization's upcoming events to new visitors and provides members with information about upcoming events, like meetings, outreach events, fundraisers, conferences, or editing parties. Display information about past events here, or create a space for visitors and members to register for events. type=create hidden=yes default=Student_Organizations/Events/ | | -1 }} preload=Student_Organizations/Events_Template editintro=Student_Organizations/Editintro_Clubhouse_Events_Page The template provided automatically includes, *A current events box with a calendar displaying today's date, and links to up to 3 upcoming, current, and past events. *An upcoming events table displaying more detailed information for up to 8 events *An events gallery displaying more detailed information for up to 8 past events *An input box for creating new event pages for your groups to promote future or document past events For an example, click here. To reference the instructions for completing this page at any time, please visit Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Events Page. Create your "Connections" page This page connects Wikipedian student organizations to one another and to other organizations. Display existing partnerships and affiliations here, and use userboxes to categorize your organizations Connections page and search for other organizations with similar interests or within similar geographies. type=create hidden=yes default=Student_Organizations/Connections/ | | -1 }} preload=Student_Organizations/Connections_Template The template provided automatically includes, *A space to display your organizations partnerships *A space to display your organizations userboxes *A link to a list of student organization userboxes and information about how to use and create these userboxes For an example, click here. To reference the instructions for completing this page at any time, please visit Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Connections Page. Additional pages You may want to create additional pages in your organization's space. You may use the input box below to do that. Just enter the name of your new page exactly as you'd like it to appear, and click "create article". :Example: If your club is Wikipedians at Indiana University, and you are creating a page with instructions for an online scavenger hunt with the theme "Ming dynasty", you might name it "Wikimedia_Clubhouse/Clubhouse/Wikipedians at Indiana University/Instructions for Ming dynasty scavenger hunt". type=create prefix=Student_Organizations/Clubhouse/ | | -1 }}/ preload=Student_Organizationss/New_Page_Template To create an events page, use the inputbox below. It's important to ensure events are consistently named so that can be easily found. Please enter the name of your event followed by the year month and date. For example, "Club Meeting 2011 09 04", or "Ornithology Editing Party 2011 12 26". type=create prefix=Student_Organizations/Events/ | | -1 }}/ default=EVENT YYYY MM DD preload=Student_Organizations/Student_Event_Template Category:Wikipedian student organizations Category: Clubhouse pages